Vehicle roofs are commonly fabricated of a stamped sheet metal outer panel attached to a vehicle body on all sides. If a steel roof panel is to be attached to a steel body, a series of resistance spot welds is typically used to attach the roof panel and body. More recently, with interest in reducing vehicle mass, consideration has been given to employing alternative materials for the vehicle roof panel such as plastic, aluminum or carbon fiber. When applying a roof panel to the steel body that is fabricated from these alternate materials, it cannot be attached in the traditional way. Instead, this alternative material roof panel is applied to the body by bonding, via an adhesive, the roof panel to the body. Because alternate materials can have forming limitations, there can be an exposed trim edge in a gutter area. It is also known to provide a weatherstrip or wind noise seal to a tailgate spoiler, and the steel roof panel forms the entire tailgate seal flange surface. However, most vehicle manufacturers are also trying to eliminate the spoiler to save cost. When applying a bonded roof panel together with a tailgate lacking the spoiler, there is no location to apply the seal between the roof panel and tailgate gap. Additionally, the exposed edge of the bonded roof panel needs to be covered for appearance.